The number of Six
by WolfWillow96
Summary: The eldest brother, Elijah, takes care of his five other siblings, Damon, Rebeckah, Klaus, Stefan, Elena. The youngest, Elena, is still human, the others are vampires.
1. Chapter 1

(I try to update every Friday :) )

''I hate Tuesdays.'' Caroline said, after sitting down with a sigh. Her blond curls were tied up in a ponytail with a rubber band that matched the color of her nails. I noticed she wore a new skirt, a short skirt, with a new top and jewelry. I raised my eyebrows. When she wore a whole new outfit, it meant she had a new crush. She often changed her prays, her last one was Kohl, a good guy, but he was too nice. He always reminded her of how not nice she was, in comparison to him. Caroline was known as a very kind girl but still, Matt could make her feel like she was the most cruel girl on the world. It is one of the reasons she had to break up with him.

''You know why? '' Caroline asked me and before I could answer, she started to say she thought Tuesday was a waist, that it had no use at all. Monday was the day after the weekend, there had to be one. Wednesday was half a day, which everyone liked. Thursday is the it's-almost-weekend-day and then Friday, well, it didn't even need explaining. So the only day in the week that shouldn't be there, was Tuesday which happened to be today. A snap from the teacher , who had come in with a suitcase in one hand and an apple in the other, made her quiet. Ms. Appelo took an apple to class, every day which made us call her Ms apple instead of Appelo. It wasn't so weird she brought them, what was, was that she didn't even like them. She did it to look more like a perfect teacher, the one with the straight clothes, the strict face, big glasses and a pony tail. After setting down her case, straightening her skirt and grimacing, she put the fruit on her desk, in the corner. As it was said in the book. I wasn't lying when I said there was a book, there was. One of my class mates had found out, I never understood how but also didn't care. It was Ms. Apollo's business if she believed in it and if it made her happy, who were we to say it was wrong? Everyone thought she was a crazy teacher, to dedicated to her work. Even her colleagues thought so. I found it very strong of her that she was able to devote herself like that to something, in this case, her work. Not many people went for it like she did and I admired that. After the long lecture about ''To Kill A Mockingbird'', which took her the whole hour, Caroline started talking again like there had been no interruption at all.

It was lunch break, finally. The weather was good and the food eatable.I felt good today, without a reason, just happy. Bonnie, my other friend, had beautiful black hair, shoulders length. She was wearing her every day look, not bad dressed but not overdressed either, just normal. Caroline, in the meantime, had moved on to another topic, a party at Tyler's. When she was about to explain why we really needed to be there, Bonnie stopped her.  
''Tell us, now. Who is he?'' Caroline's eyes widened which made her perfect trimmed eyebrows go up a little but only for a second because she recovered fast.  
''What do you mean?'' She asked, playing dumb. I knew better and so did Bonnie. Caroline tried to have secrets, she tried to be unpredictable and exciting but she failed. I nor Bonnie minded that she was predictable, we didn't think she was boring but still, she felt obligated to be different. I knew, from experience, she wanted us to ask further questions, she desperately wanted to tell all about her new one. And so did I wanted to hear about the mystery guy. Bonnie felt just obligated to listen, like it was a daily routine she had to stick to. I couldn't blame her, the story's ends were always the same and Caroline would never learn.  
''It's Tyler.'' She blurted out, looked down and started fidgeting with her nails. I slapped her fingers so she'd stop. I got a thankful look. from the blonde.  
''So Tyler. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?'' I asked, where I started a discussion with, that lasted sixty minutes, until we needed to go back to our classes.

The day was over and it was one of the days that I didn't hate seeing my brothers car parked on the other side of the street. Nearly forgetting to watch left and right, I crossed , tripped over a branch in the middle of the street, and got in the BMW. I had four brothers and one sister, I was the youngest of them all. Elijah was behind the wheel, which wasn't one of his habits. He usually let one of the others do everything which involved me. He did other things, things where my brothers were too childish for. They wouldn't handle it right, Elijah always told me. Not that I knew what those things were because he liked to remind me that I was the youngest and that it was none of my business.  
''Caroline asked if we could do something this weekend.'' I blurted out.  
''Sure, you don't need my permission for that, do you?'' He said, a little confused. I sighed and explained that we wanted to have a sleepover, at Caroline's. His grip on the wheel tightened and I knew what the answer would be so I said he didn't even have to bother answering. I stared out the window, trying to keep my eyes at place, not to follow everything that we passed but it was impossible because there was no point on which I could focus. What it did do, was keeping my mind of the fact that I was angry with Elijah, for not even considering it. I sometimes wished that Klaus was the oldest or Rebekah. They would've let me do much more than my overprotecting brother. We stopped in front of the house but didn't get out. I looked at my fingers, noticing that I had a lot of blue ink stripes and dots on my hands. Not remembering when I had held my pen wrong, Elijah started talking.  
''You can have the sleepover.'' he said, and I felt surprised and glad at the same time, wanting to text Caroline until he spoke again.  
''At our house.''  
''You've got to be kidding me.'' Was the only thing I said before I opened the car, slammed it shut where after the hard noise made me shrink and I wished I hadn't slammed it so hard. Even before I had closed the door of the car, Elijah was already inside, with some errands he apparently had done before picking me up from school. Thoughtful Elijah.

''Change the channel, this is boring.'' Caroline commanded and I automatically obeyed. I wiped my hands on my black and  
white pajamas and leaned forward, almost falling of the couch. I reached for the remote but grabbed nothing. Surprised, but also not so surprised, I looked around. ''Where did it go?'' Caroline, who had noticed, asked.  
''Klaus!'' I yelled, even though he could probably hear me if I whispered.  
''Klaus, give it back, I know you have it!'' Klaus was the second youngest brother of the family and liked to mess with me. Being the only one who wasn't a vampire didn't have much perks, especially when you were the youngest of six.  
''Looking for this?'' he asked, appearing behind me, juggling with the remote. I tried to give him my best I-hate-you-face. When Klaus was bored, he did the stupidest things, like bullying me or picking a fight with the eldest brother, Elijah. Elijah was the most mature of us all and the one I loved most. He solved our fights, was honest and maybe a little too protective which was better not caring at all, I guessed. Between Elijah and Klaus, there were Damon and Rebekah. He was a mix of the two older brothers. Sarcastic, rude, impulsive and playful but also honest and careful. Damon was the most outgoing person. If I wanted advice on social matters, I came to him. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I looked up at him. My sister, in the middle of the four brothers, was the normal one of the family. Last and definitely least, the youngest brother, Stefan. He couldn't care less if I existed or not. I had no idea why he hated me but there wasn't much I could do except accepting it. Elijah had told me once that he has been hating me since I was little, because I replaced him as the youngest. I thought it was stupid to be jealous of that because face it, being the youngest of six kids, where four of them are guys in their puberty and vampires, didn't have a lot of advantages.  
''Don't be so childish, Klaus, give it back.'' Elijah said, coming down the stairs, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie.  
"Why are you so dressed up?'' I asked, already knowing the answer.  
''Because we are going to sit on our lazy asses on the couch, in front of the TV, watching drama series with ice cream and chocolate.'' Damon answered for him, not taking the stairs but jumping down also neatly dressed with a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. I sighed and let my head down because I had asked them to act normal if there were any friends around. I hadn't expected them to listen but I always hoped. I was glad that one day, because of Stefan of course, Caroline had found out about the whole vampire situation, not that she knew or wanted to know the details, so that I didn't have to keep this secret from her. It didn't mean that she had handled it well, she hadn't, but thanks to compulsion, Elijah had gotten her to relax from her hysteria and accept what was. From the corner of my eye, I could see she froze when Damon jumped. She still hadn't got used to the idea of my brothers being vampires but she was getting there, I hoped. I wasn't a vampire because after the fifth child, my mother found a way to let me survive without making me a vampire. Esther was a witch and with a friend of hers , she created a spell that let me be human but stopped my aging. I stayed seventeen for the rest of my life. Not so great because I was as weak, slow and hungry like a human. Nobody knew what they had done because one day later, she died. It had taken too much of her. My father died in a battle century's ago. This is just our history in short but it is way more complicated.

Thanks to Elijah ,who gave me vervain, I couldn't be compelled. If he wouldn't let me take it every morning to protect me from other vampires, I was pretty sure my siblings would've taken advantage of it a long time ago. It's hard to live with them, especially when your parents aren't around to punish them and they can do whatever they want without getting shouted at or punished.  
''You're going out, with Damon?'' I asked, stating the obvious. ''Yes, Y-E-S.'' Damon spelled while writing the letters in the air. He finished with a big dot.  
''Stefan and Klaus will stay home to look after you.'' Elijah said matter of factly.  
"And Rebekah? " I asked, hoping she would stay home. Ignoring me, Elijah called Stefan.  
''We have to stay home, at a Friday night?'' Klaus asked, still holding the remote, realizing what Elijah had just said. I crossed my arms and started pouting. I knew it wasn't mature but I couldn't help it. Being locked up with those two was the worst of the worst. If Stefan or Klaus wasn't stopped by Elijah, my night was ruined. They loved it when Elijah was gone but they hated taking care of me. Which I hated too. I've never been left alone in my entire life.  
''What?'' Stefan asked, leaning against wall. It was obvious he was a bomb, ready to explode if he heard what was up because from the way he was standing there, he hadn't been listening. Klaus lifted me up from the couch, put me down right in front of him and kept a firm grip on my arms.  
''We, brother, have to stay home so we can babysit our sister while Damon and Elijah are going out. '' I tried to get away, angry, but failed.  
''You've got to be kidding me.'' Stefan protested, looking at me.  
''I don't need a babysitter.'' I calmly said.  
''Shut up!'' Stefan said, or kinda growled it. This was why I didn't want to have it at my house. Every chance of getting out of the house, of getting away from the supervision of any vampire, was a bless. I didn't have much blessings but now I'm only being obvious, stating what is already so clear. I hated it.

''I am starting to feel sorry for you, kid.'' Damon said, after seeing the faces of Stefan and Klaus. Most of the time, Rebekah or Elijah stayed with me and rarely Klaus nor Stefan. When the five of them left, Elijah always let Damon's best friend come over, Alaric. He was a tall man with short brown hair and handsome too. He didn't have much trouble getting attention from woman, not that he actually noticed it. Alaric was wan of the few old vampires that still lived like a human. When he was changed, he had kept all his values and lived after them. I liked hanging around with him but I barely saw him because my brothers and sister rarely went away at the same time. Alaric was also the one that kept my brother, Damon, from doing the wrong thing. Damon was easily tempted.  
''Jeez, that's helpful. '' I sarcastically said. Rebekah, who was wearing a strapless black dress with her blond hair in a high pony tail, also came down.  
''So you too are going out?'' I asked disappointed, my last hope fainting away. She smiled and winked.  
''Have fun with tweedledee and tweedledum!'' Rebekah said before leaving. So nice of her, I thought while rolling my eyes. Elijah kissed my forehead, wished me and Caroline a good night and looked meaningful at Klaus and Stefan.  
''See you laters, alligators.'' Damon said before closing and locking the old wooden door. It didn't help keeping vampires in but it did help keeping humans out. I didn't dare turn around to my older brothers, who were still mad so I stayed where I was until I heard a door shut.  
''Are they gone?'' I asked Caroline. She nodded.  
''Finally.'' I said and sat down next to my best friend at the new leather couch.  
''Are you all right? You look a little pale.'' ''It's just…Let's watch a movie.'' She answered, avoiding my question. '  
'I'm sorry.'' I said, truly feeling bad that she had to deal with this. I had no idea how it was to not know about vampires, to get your world twisted upside down so I also had no idea what to say to her. I decided to say nothing and let her talk when she wanted to.

I was choosing a movie when Stefan came down, dressed up, hair fixed.  
'' You can't go out, Elijah told you so.'' I pointed out while starting the trailer.  
''You can't go out, Elijah told you so.'' Stefan aped me. He was looking in the glass of the oven at his reflection, turned his head sideways and looked satisfied.  
''Elijah is not my boss, he is yours. Klaus and I are going out, you won't say a thing, have your little baby party and we'll get back before Damon and Elijah do. I already talked this over with Klaus, he agrees so if everyone shuts up, there won't be a problem. It's no biggie. Do you understand?'' I nodded but I couldn't help feeling guilty. Elijah was always good to me and I didn't like lying to him. On the other hand, it would be the first time I was alone in this house. Stefan started saying threats if I would say something because even though he wouldn't admit it, we all listened to Elijah because if not, the consequences were not pleasant and we all knew it. After Klaus had gotten ready, they left, through the window upstairs of course, without saying another word.  
''I guess we finally have the house for ourselves.'' I said and pressed the start button on the remote.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though the movie was really good, I didn't remember the ending, I must've fallen asleep. When I woke up, I was lying in my bed, probably put there by Elijah or Damon who had also carried Caroline upstairs, who was sleeping next to me on a matrass. When she slept, she looked really weird. Her mouth was always open, a double chin was formed, her arms were spread like a butterfly spreads its wings and her legs were curled up to her stomach. I didn't know anyone who slept like that, not that I had seen many people sleep. In my house, I was the only one that slept and the only one that even had a bed in her room. Trying not to make a sound, I tiptoed to my door, avoiding all the mess, opened it and closed it again, really soft. A sudden movement caught my attention and in one second, I was pushed against the wall.  
''I know you used my camera, I could smell you all over it.'' I smiled. He was right, yesterday night , me and Caroline had held a kind of photo shoot in between two movies. His took better pictures than mine so I had decided to use his.  
''Yeah, I couldn't find my own and you were home last night, you saw me use it, didn't you? You even gave me permission.'' Klaus gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder to see Elijah setting the table downstairs. Thanks to the vampire hearing, Elijah could hear us talking and I was pretty sure he listened. He forced a smile and let go but not without a watch-your-back glance at me. I rolled my eyes.

''What an extensive breakfast! You've really overthrown yourself this time.'' Klaus said, getting down the stairs in a hundredth of a second. Following him at a much slower pace, I came down and looked at the table set. I had to admit that Klaus was right. There were four plates on the table, a dozen of different kinds of cheese, seven kind of drinks, the usual confectionary and even unhealthy food. I smiled, hoping he would let me eat some of the cake but I doubted it. Elijah only let me eat healthy, not that he could control me when I was at school but still, I sometimes really craved for chocolate pudding at the table or a cookie in the jar.  
''Why four plates?'' I asked. Elijah started telling me that he wanted to make it up to me, for leaving yesterday and leaving me with Klaus and Stefan, where after he immediately got an answer at from Klaus, telling him that he and Stefan were the best brothers in town. Elijah and Rebeckah would join me and Caroline at the table. He thought that I would like that. I confirmed that I indeed would like that, announced I was going to get dressed and went back upstairs. I was a little worried that yesterday's event might get out into the open and that Elijah would be mad or rather hurt but I trusted Klaus and even Stefan. As long as they hadn't done something stupid, It would be all right. Our house was really big, it had to be if you lived in it with six.

The living room , with not much furniture and the best quality technology, and the kitchen, which was a very modern one with a kitchen island, were open, without any doors. The stairs were on the right going up to a kind of balcony where the second floor started. The second floor too was very open and big.  
On the left and right were four doors, six were bedrooms with each their own bedroom and two were closets. I'm not kidding, Rebeckah didn't find her bedroom big enough so she wanted another room for her clothes. The other closet was one for me but I didn't use it. Rebeckah had put it full of nice clothes but I liked dressing a little more shy. The attic was on the third floor but we never went up there, there was nothing to be seen but old rags and spiders.  
And last, our basement. It was also a kind of floor, there was a long hall. We had a storage room, the laundry room and an empty room that had no use. It was just there and had been there for as long as I could remember. I didn't like going down because it gave me cold shivers, it was a sad place.

After the breakfast, which was a little weird but fun for a change, I let Caroline out. She told me, after a hug, that she was glad she had finally seen my house, that she had been curious about where I lived. I smiled and explained that she could come by as often as she wanted now that she knew where it was. She said she definitely would keep it in mind and take Bonnie with her. I hadn't shown my house yet to anyone, not to Caroline, not to Bonnie.  
We only lived here for a few months now. The fact that we didn't grow older made us move once in a while, it got people curious that you didn't age while they did. Last time, we stayed for four years but there were some neighbors, friends and a lot of other people getting suspicious so this time we would keep it to three, like we always did. But I didn't like it, especially since this was the first year that one of my friends knew about it all. Too bad, I thought. After saying goodbye, I went back in and sighed, deeply.

''Was it that bad?'' Elijah asked, raising one eyebrow.  
''I can still make her forget our situation if you want me to.'' He was cleaning the table, at vampire speed of course, and was already done before I could answer.  
''No, I don't want to have secrets for my friends, not this time.'' I repeated. We have had this conversation already over a million times. After the 'incident', as Stefan would like to call it, Elijah's first suggestion was to erase it from her memory but I didn't want that. He tried to talk me out of it but I kept my foot put and I haven't had a single regret.  
There was another plus-side, besides the fact that I didn't have secrets for her now, and that was that she stayed away from Stefan. Caroline had some classes with him, even though he was one year higher than us, Caroline had some advanced classes and had an immediate crush on him, God knows why. I couldn't imagine my brother and best friend together, as a couple. It would also be dangerous to date a vampire and I didn't want something to happen that could hurt her. So , I decided, it was for everyone's best interest if Caroline knew about this. I hoped. It was Saturday and we all had promised a family day to Elijah. It wasn't special, it was just a day where we all did something together as, the name already said it, a family. The idea had come from Elijah once, when he thought that we needed to bond more and I must admit, it did help. I also liked it, when everyone was , for once, at the same place, doing something we all enjoyed. I just called it TFD, it was short for The Family Day.

On the previous, we went bowling which was hilarious. We had gone to a normal bowling track for normal people so when everyone had to hold back his strength, they sucked. They had tried so hard to not let the ball fly through the wall in the back that they couldn't concentrate on the orientation of the ball.  
In the beginning, Klaus had underestimated how strong he was and when he wanted to throw the ball , it was supposed to bounce a little and then go straight forward but it just went through the wooden floor and left a big black hole.  
Elijah was a little bit pissed off but he could laugh with it at the end. Damon and Rebeckah had rolled their eyes and Stefan had burst into laughter. The owner didn't get how we had done that but after Damon compelled him, we got another track. I had won.  
This time, we decided to be passive and went to the Mystic grill, a bar in town. Of course, Elijah didn't let me drink, only the rest could which wasn't fair at all because I would never get twenty-one. I would always stay 17, old enough for my driver's license though, which I had but couldn't use because of, again, Elijah, which didn't mean I never drove, every time he was gone my siblings let me drive. Elijah ought it too dangerous, he sure trusted me but he didn't trust other people. I found it a very old excuse but I couldn't compete with an older vampire. Me, Elijah and Rebeckah took the car, Damon, Klaus and Stefan ran which was easier for vampires and quicker. The mystic grill was rather empty but it was only seven o' clock.  
We sat down on the old wooden chairs while Klaus and Damon were discussing whether blood was more tasteful from a vein in the pulse, neck or thigh. Elijah didn't like them talking about it when I was there so he tried to shut them up.  
Rebeckah thought it was the neck, Damon the thigh.  
They were all trying to defend their point of view and I was just mending where I could but I soon got bored. I didn't get why they liked talking about their food so I started looking around, making up stories about strangers that sat here. After thinking that the old man in the corner was secretly a pirate, someone caught my eye. Behind the bar, I recognized a guy from school. After telling Elijah I was going to ask for Wifi, I went to talk with him. He was looking good today, he had a loose white shirt on with a little bit V-neck that went well with his black pair of jeans. He had messy blond hair but In the hot kind of way, not the hobo way.  
''Hi.'' I said while sitting down at one of the bar stools.  
''Hi, you are from school, right?'' the quarterback of our school replied with a big smile and I was surprised at how white his teeth were, they were beautiful. ''Yeah, I am. Elena.''  
''I'm Matt. You don't come here often. '' He said. I shook my head as a confirmation. I was looking at the chart, then took a quick glance over my shoulder to my siblings but they were obviously too busy talking about whatever they were talking about to pay any attention to me.  
''I'll have a white martini please.'' I said, feeling glad that I would be able to have some alcohol again. While making it, he started talking and wondered who the big group of people were who I was here with. I explained it were my siblings but closed that conversation and started another one on the one thing we had in common: school. He gave me the martini and it tasted delicious, it was so much better than water. '  
'Well, if that isn't illegal.'' I sighed and held on to the glass. Damon always needed to interfere.  
''Do you always give seventeen year old girls alcohol? Because then I would say you are a genius.'' My brother winked at him like they shared a secret and smiled friendly. Matt just looked back and didn't look like he felt intimidated, which most people did when they saw Damon, a good looking guy with charm. He looked at him like there was something wrong with my brother. Respect, I thought, to keep your coolness with a vampire that looked at you like you were an animal he must eat, even though you didn't know that.  
''If you don't introduce me, I'll do. Hi, Damon.'' He held out his hand to Matt who shook it back.  
''Matt , Matt Donovan.'' He replied. After the usual ''nice to meet you'' and ''you should visit some time'' followed by a goodbye, Damon took me back to our table.  
Was I interested in Matt? No. What did I like about him? He was just a normal guy, I could get much better, couldn't I? I rolled my eyes after the questions that Rebeckah had asked me, without actually wanting an answer because she had made her own , wrong, conclusions and after the long lecture of Elijah about how alcohol damaged your brains, they got back to their previous subject, which happened to be: whether a boy was easier to seduce than a girl. I thought it was a boy, you just had to make them think they were funny or that they were going to get laid. After an hour, Elijah and Rebeckah went away, they had some ''business'' to attend. God knows what. Stefan too went away and not much later, Damon had seen a girl he fancied, which left me and Klaus.

We decided to sit down at the bar because it was just the two of us.  
''I won't tell if you won't.'' I told him.  
''You know how I feel about that whole 'we need to protect you' thing. Do whatever you like.'' I smiled and ordered a white martini for the second time. I hoped that this time, I could at least take more than two sips.  
''I still don't get what you like about a white martini.'' I offered him to taste and he did but instead of swallowing he spit it out on Matt and growled. I raised an eyebrow, this was not vampire-like.  
''Vervain.'' Klaus mouthed. My eyes widened and I looked at Matt. Did he know? How could he know? Maybe he knew some vampires or was he himself a vampire! Right before I was about to ask, Klaus's hand was covering my mouth.  
''Don't.'' he said, still holding his hand there. Matt started to look worried and doubted whether to interfere or not. Klaus let go and dramatically wiped his hands on his pants.  
''Why not?'' I asked.  
''Because I say so.'' He looked around, put his jacket, threw the keys of the car on the bar and left, without saying anything. I sighed.  
Well, I could drive myself home this time, it had been a long time. Matt asked what that was about but I shook him off, telling that it was just a big brother thing. Fortunately, he left it at that and I kept suppressing the urge to ask him about vampires. We talked for a while, while he was still doing his job of course, and I came to know a lot about him and found that we had several things in common. Matt had an older sister, Vicky, who I hadn't met yet, and both of his parents were dead. He and Vicky lived on their own in the house they grew up in. It was a tragic story of child abuse and tragedy but they got through it, as long as they had each other. He was happy but he sometimes had a difficult time with the money, he had some debts. I felt bad for him and made a mental note. After two more hours, I left and went home.

It was Monday and there was a new kid at school, a girl named Jenna. At least, that's what Caroline told me, where after I got a very detailed description of how she looked which was okay, according to Caroline's norms. I wasn't one to judge soon so I didn't form an image of her yet and waited until I saw her myself which apparently happened to be very soon. I was just ready with packing my stuff until I realized that a quiet girl with light brown hair had been sitting at the back, stood up to go to her next class. I saw her looking doubtful at a paper she had in her hands and realized that she must be the new girl. How had Caroline called her again? I didn't remember but I could ask her herself. It turned out that the paper was a schedule of the classes she followed with all the classrooms numbers next to it.  
''History is in building B, it's not far away from here.'' I said, while pointing to the B-block, and scared the girl who rapidly turned her head to me.  
''I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you. I'm Elena, you?'' I asked, trying to make her feel more comfortable.  
I knew how it was to be the new girl, I knew it all too well. Always needing to get to know the school, get lost so many times, make new friends, not knowing what to do in the beginning, it was hard. A little smile that showed she was thankful crept across her face.  
''Hi, I'm Jenna.'' Now I remembered. Jenna, Jenna, Jenna. I tried to keep it in mind so that I wouldn't forget it again.  
I sucked at remembering names and faces, it was something I had to live with but I didn't find it so troubling as much as the people who I forgot. Most of them didn't mind and got that it wasn't personal but some got really mad and felt , well, forgotten.  
I suggested that I would guide her to the building because I happened to have class in the room next to it. She seemed to doubt about it but quickly decided to agree. While we were walking, I asked Jenna, a name I found that sounded old, where she came from en why she had moved here. Jenna explained that her father had been transferred for work so they came along with him. She had no siblings, and she was glad about that but when I asked her why, she couldn't answer. I let it go and shrugged, even though I found it strange that you said something like that without a reason.

I was glad I had my siblings, all of them, yes, even Stefan. There wasn't a single moment in my life that I had wished I had less siblings. I loved them all but in a different way. I adored Elijah for his mature way of dealing with people and other things, I liked Damon because he could handle everything, no matter how difficult it was, I admired Klaus for always being able to get what he wanted and Stefan for being himself, always. I wished I was more like Rebeckah, who was self-sure and full of confidence. I wouldn't know what to do without them all, every one of them played a big part in my life. We talked for a while until our ways separated and waved goodbye. Jenna was a nice girl, I could see her become a good friend of mine but it wasn't up to me to decide, it just was or wasn't and I would let it be just the way it was meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long! Here it is and I hope you enjoy J  
PS: it's a little bit shorter than usual, but I'll make it up on the next chapter :)

I was watching the rain, falling down on the window, making the same hypnotic noise over and over without an end. From sitting so long on the windowshelf, my cold butt got sore so I stood up to walk around. The first room I passed was Rebeckah's. I looked inside the clean room, not one thing pink. Rebeckah wasn't home, apparently. I hadn't heard her leave and she had been home a couple minutes ago. I shrugged and while I was walking to the next room, I gave our old painting another, automatic glance. It was a painting of us, all six vampires. Well, five and me, I didn't know what I was exactly. I didn't need blood to survive, I could live on human food, I slept, in contrary to my siblings, I wasn't unnecessarily strong nor extraordinary beautiful, I was just not getting older. End of story. I wished that I was stronger though, That I was at least able to defend myself so that Elijah wouldn't freak out so much if I went somewhere alone, which according to me was never and according to him too often. The painting had been made around 1800, when a camera didn't exist yet. I always enjoyed looking at it, it showed us as a happy family.  
I walked further and stood in front of Stefan's closed door. He didn't like to be disturbed, especially when his door wasn't open, so I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I tried to open it but it was locked, which made me curious why. The next door on my way was Klaus's. It was wide open, like usual and showed a very messy room. Because I had nothing better to do, I started cleaning. After a couple of minutes I already gave up an hid some of his own stuff in his own room. I chose some stuff that I had never seen before, one was a triangle with an eye on it, another was a portrait from a girl he had loved. The date was on the back, 1658. It was a cute heart shaped necklace that was easy to hid between his underwear. The last thing I hid was a beautiful key, it had curls all over it. I hid it at the top shelve behind his pants. I was curious whether he would even notice it missing. People never looked at the most obvious places, they looked too far so I was sure Klaus wouldn't find the stuff. My tour through the house wasn't over yet, I had two more rooms to search in, even though I wasn't exactly looking for something. Damon's room was next. It had been a long time since I had a sneak in there, I couldn't even remember how it looked. He liked his privacy a lot so the door was never open and I nor , I thought, the other siblings knew anything about his life outside the house. Sometimes I accidently heard him on the phone, the things he said made me think he had a girlfriend. I once asked him about it but he just said it wasn't my business and that I needed to stop eaves dropping, which I didn't. Damon has a very loud voice. Standing in front of his door, I got nervous. If Damon saw me doing this...His door was probably locked, but it still felt like I betrayed him by even feeling if it was open or not. I started to place my hand on the door when another hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.  
'' What do you think you're doing?'' Damon asked. I didn't even try to look not guilty, I'm not that good of an actress. I just looked down to the floor and saw all the dirt on Damon's shoes. It looked like mud and blood. ''Where have you been?'' I asked, actually curious but also to distract him.  
''Don't try to'' he started to say but I interrupted him.  
''Don't you try, where have you been? There is blood on your shoes.'' He crossed his arms and looked annoyed. "I am a vampire, I'm not that good at drinking without'' he started to say but was cut off by Elijah.  
"Damon!'' he warned. Elijah had apparently entered the house but I couldn't tell from the noises.  
''I can handle it. '' I said.  
''Go on.'' Damon raised an eyebrow, looked at Elijah who was taking the groceries out and started whispering. ''I ripped her throat'' but he couldn't finish because Elijah already had his hand over his mouth.  
''You should stop talking.'' Damon punched his hand off and shrugged.  
''She said she could handle it.''  
''And I say she doesn't. I'm the eldest so what I say counts. Help me with the groceries, Elena. There are still a few more in the car. Thank you.'' I sighed, walked down and did what I was asked while I heard them mad whispering at each other. I was curious about the things they were saying. I literally knew almost nothing about everything that comes with being a vampire. Violence was against the rules of Elijah, talking about blood or anything that has something to do with it was forbidden. The reason? Because I wouldn't be able to cope with it. Of course it was just because I never got to deal with it that I wouldn't be able to cope. But as always, nobody listened to me. I put the heavy bags filled with vegetables and fruits on the kitchen island.  
''How was your day?" Elijah asked, coming back from upstairs.  
''Boring as hell because you didn't let me out of the house."  
"You know why."  
" "Because it's dangerous right now" " I quoted him.  
''But what is? And for how long? Why won't you tell me?" I nagged, for the fiftieth time.  
"Because, "He sighed, "that's all you need to know." I rolled my eyes and pouted.  
''Please!'' I begged.  
''No, and that is the last thing said about it. '' I never knew anything, they kept everything from me. It wasn't fair, just because I was the youngest and not a vampire. Most of the time, I was glad not being one of them but sometimes, it made me feel like an outsider, like I wasn't part of them. It gave me a sad feeling and now, I just felt like that again. I wanted to be as strong and as fast as they were, helping them solve things, helping them to defend the citizens. But I was useless, a waste of time.

My second day of not going anywhere. I couldn't do it again, doing nothing. As soon as Elijah walked out the door, I would be gone too, I promised myself. I had human needs, which vampires of course didn't understand. But until Elijah left, I needed something to do so I started reading The Catcher in The Rye. We needed to read it for English and even though I had already read it when it was popular in the '50s, I wanted to read it again. Maybe I had forgotten something. You never knew. At page twelve, Elijah announced he was going to do some business stuff with the leader of the wolves. I told him to be careful because of their ability to kill him with a single bite but he reminded me that we had Klaus, our hybrid, who could cure him. I told him again, to be careful. Five minutes after he left, I put the book down and took my coat. The keys of the house were still in its pocket and with every step I took they rattled. I closed the door and started walking towards my bike but changed my mind and decided to stay on our grounds. It wasn't a long walk before I got to the woods that surrounded our house. The air thick and the rocks slippy. I loved the fresh air and the exercise I got. I closed my eyes and sat down on a fallen tree but not for long because when I opened them, I saw something red by a big oak tree, it was hard not to see. I narrowed my eyes but couldn't figure out what it was so I came closer and the shape started to get more familiar. It was a bike. How had it gotten here? This was private ground so nobody was allowed to enter, nobody could enter. We had gates all around the woods. I looked around but saw nobody, no movements nor sound.  
''Hello?" was the only thing I could think of to scream.  
"Above you." A male voice said. I looked up and saw a handsome, muscled guy sitting on the third branch which was the longest.  
''What are you doing here? And why are you acting like a monkey?'' I asked, crossing my arms. The stranger laughed and jumped on the branch right under the one he had gotten off. He hopped down as if he had been doing it as long as he lived. He jumped of a little bit too easy. ''What are you? A Wolf?'' I asked, forgetting that not everyone knew about their existence.  
''Or a vampire.'' He answered.  
''What makes you think I'm not a dead one living?''  
''Because you wouldn't have come by bike. Vampires are fast runners.'' The wolf, so I thought, looked at me.  
''So you're a clever one. ''  
''I guess.'' I said and I shrugged. In normal circumstances, I would've gone back to the house, telling the guy to get of our land and watch TV. But I was so bored that I liked having someone to talk to.  
''You still haven't answered my question.''  
''Which one?''  
''All of them.'' He sat down on the ground, leaning to the tree with his hands behind his back.  
''You feel easy at home, don't you?'' I said, sitting down myself on one of the lower branches. He had his eyes closed and a smile formed on his face but dissapeared quickly. ''I'm a wolf, as you expected.'' His eyes opened again, full of shame and looked in my eyes. It was sad to see but I had no clue why he looked at me like that.  
''I know what you're thinking. And I'm definitely not proud of it. But I want you to know that it wasn't my fault, I had to.'' I was confused, what was he talking about? ''Hold your horses, what am I thinking?'' I asked him. He started laughing but it was not long before he got serious again.  
''I've never heard anyone use that expression.'' I looked at the ground, ashamed. ''Hey, don't feel so embarrassed. I was just joking. Anyway, '' he started again ''where was I'' he wondered out loud.  
''You apparently know better than me what I was thinking.'' I answered him.  
''You really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?'' he asked, looking at me with a curious look.  
''No , I don't.'' I refused to look in his eyes. I moved from a sitting position to a lying position so that I had a view of the sky and the leaves on the tree.  
''I'm a wolf.'' He said, again.  
''Really?'' I pretended to be shocked.  
''You have to do something before you become a wolf.'' I frowned, thinking about everything Elijah had told me about wolves.  
''Aren't people born as a wolf?''  
''No, we are born with the genes to become a wolf but that's it. You still have to activate it.'' I had never heard of that, I just thought they were born and transformed at the full moon since they were a baby. ''And how do you do that?'' I asked when a long silence fell. '  
'Kill someone.'' I didn't know what to say so I stayed still. Neither one of us felt like talking, so we listened to the sounds of nature, the wind blowing leaves of the trees, animals jumping from one branch to another, birds singing. Suddenly a hand was shaking my arm, and I fell of the branch where I, apparently,had been sleeping on.  
''Ouch.'' I said, rubbing my arm.  
''You fell asleep on a tree?'' Rebeckah said while giving me the you-can't-be-my-sister look. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Ignoring her, I walked back to the house but she didn't let It be without an explanation.  
''Why did it smell like wolves there?''  
''I don't know.'' I said, too quick. For some reason, I felt like I wasn't allowed to speak about…him. I was lying for someone whose name I didn't even know. Great. ''Well if you don't want Elijah asking questions about it, I suggest you take a long shower. Even your clothes smell like it. '' She winked like we had a secret together and walked with me to the house, human speed. As soon as we got in, I took a shower and changed, hoping nothing was left of the smell, what couldn't be washed away were the questions that were going through my head.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday, thankfully, so I couldn't be locked up in the house anymore. As soon as I saw Caroline, I pulled her to the side and looked around to see if anybody was listening.  
''What's up with your Sherlock attitude?'' She asked.  
''I really need to tell you something.'' I said, not able to wait to say it but before I could start, the bell rang.  
''Shit!'' I said, disappointed.  
''It'll have to wait until lunch break at, ''  
''at the fountain'' Caroline finished and winked.  
''You do make me curious, Salvatore. I've never seen you so excited about something that has anything to do with yourself. Crap, I have math, my teacher will be angry. Gotta run, bye!'' she said before she took off, almost dropping her scarf.

The next four hours felt like four days, I had never ever wanted to talk to Caroline so much. At least, there had been a little distraction from looking at how slow the minutes went, it was after second period when I ran into Matt with Jenna next to me. She started blushing while I was the one who had hit him. He apologized, she said she was sorry, which again was weird because I should've been the one apologizing but nobody listened to me, they had been too buzzy staring at each other.

It was finally lunch time and I immediately started seeking Caroline. My eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for her blond hair and high heels until I finally saw her talking to another girl we had history with. I needed to stop myself from running but I kept a quick pace.  
''Hey, got a minute?'' I asked Caroline, looking apologetically at the other girl.  
''See you later, Kristine.'' Caroline said before I dragged her away.  
''Now please tell me because I'm dying to hear it.''  
''You know I was grounded, right?''  
''Yeah, but I still don't know why. ''  
''Neither do I, to be honest, but '' I looked around before speaking again,  
'' I went outside and met someone, a boy who''  
''you met someone? A boy? How?''  
''Shh! Let me finish! '' I said, but before I could talk again, someone said ''Hi''.  
I turned around and saw Jenna, fidgeting with her shirt.  
''Jenna, right? We're kind of talking about something really important slash secret. '' Caroline said.  
''Ow, okay.'' She turned around. I sighed.  
''Hey Jenna, see you in next period, okay?'' She just nodded but I could tell her feelings were hurt.  
''I feel bad for her.''  
''Yeah me too. I'll make it up to her.''  
''Now go on, a boy. Who? What? Where?'' I told her everything, except for the wolf part. I wanted to tell her, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to know. There was only one way of knowing.  
''There is this little thing I didn't tell you but I'm not sure...it's something supernatural. '' I said and looked down at my feet. I heard her sigh.  
''I'll have to get used to is. So why not start now?'' she said. I looked up and saw her smiling which made me smile too.  
''He is a wolf. I've never really had a decent conversation for longer than ten minutes with one and he told me something about wolves that Elijah hadn't told me. '' ''what was it?''  
''He said you had to kill someone to become a wolf. '' Caroline looked shocked.  
''So basically you are saying that you met a murderer. That's messed up, Elena. '' I nodded, it felt like that too. But it also felt different. We hadn't talked about it but I remembered him saying ''it wasn't my fault''. So maybe he wasn't a murder? But he did kill someone which made you a murder, no matter how you did it.  
''But isn't it a little hypocrite to say that wolves are murderers and your siblings aren't? '' I looked up, shocked and mad that she called them murders.  
''They don't murder people! '' I said, jumping in defense.  
''How do you know? They drink blood from other people, don't they? It must've gone wrong a couple times. '' She shivered and so did I. I couldn't think of them as bad, as monsters who killed innocent people. '  
'My point is, your siblings aren't bad even though they probably have killed people, so we should be carefull about calling others bad because they killed. '' She had a point. I needed to face the fact that my siblings probably were killers too and that no one was completely bad.  
''Maybe. I wish I only knew his name, I'm probably never going to see him again.'' I said, feeling almost sad. Why did I feel sad? I've never met him before, I should care less if I saw him never again.  
''Did you tell Elijah?'' Caroline asked.  
''No! are you crazy? Only Rebeckah is a little suspicious, she smelled him but she promised not to say anything.''  
''God, it must be so fun to have a big sister, my little sister, Lili, she is just so'' From one second to another, we moved from the topic of killing people to her little ''so annoying'' sister. That's why I loved Caroline.

''I don't know if it is a good idea to come to my place Jenna. Can't we do the assignment at yours?"  
"No! My parents are repainting everything so it will stink awfully. And I'd like to see your house. Please Elena.'' I sighed and turned to my locker.  
''You'd like to come to our house, Jenna, right?'' Stefan said, who apparently stood beside me.  
''What?'' I turned to him with big eyes of wonder.  
''Yeah, it'll be fun to have one of my little sister's friend around, won't it?'' My brother who hated me had put his arm around my shoulders and acted friendly.  
''What is going on?'' I asked, not buying this good-brother thing. Stefan smiled, winked at Jenna and left with his friends. Before turning the corner, he shouted one more thing: ''So you'll come, right?'' Jenna nodded her head with a big smile. Great, I thought.  
''Finally! '' she said in a high voice which she always got when she was very excited.  
''I don't get why you want to see my house so bad.''  
"Because I'd like to know where you live and know how your family is.''  
''You really don't with mine. Trust me. "  
"Stefan looks all right. How bad can the rest be if you say that they are better?'' I sighed. I couldn't say no, I knew I had to make up for closing her out the other day and since Stefan had already invited her, there wasn't much I could do about it.  
''Can we talk about something else?''

"Here we are. " Stefan stopped in front of our house. He had offered to drive us home from school and he and Jenna had been talking and flirting the whole way. It didn't exactly help that I sat in the back and was not interested in their classes together but I got through it and could finally escape.  
Stefan opened the front door, stood back and let Jenna in first. What a gentlemen. I rolled my eyes and when I wanted to get in, he slammed the door in my face. Funny.  
''Stefan!'' I screamed even though he could've heared me if I whispered. I started looking for my keys in my pockets but I already know I left them in my other jacket. ''Jenna, can you open the door please?'' I shouted, wondering why she hasn't done it yet.  
I started to get worried, Jenna alone with Stefan, that couldn't be good. Nobody answered. What were they doing there? I sat down on the ground and took my cell.  
I called Elijah, wondering where he was when you needed him. He didn't answer his phone, which was very unusual, so I called my second choice, Damon. After the fourth ring, he answered. He told me that he was in another city, visiting old friends. I sighed and hung up. He wasn't going to be home soon. Right before I wanted to dial Rebeckah's number, her car drove on the ramp. I stood up, glad that rescue had come. I was already planning my revenge on Stefan by telling Elijah what he had done when Rebeckah walked to the door, dressed in a tight red dress with her hair pinned up. '  
'Why are you standing here? Who else is in the house?'' she asked me.  
''A friend. Can you please open the door? She is alone with Stefan and I don't trust it.'' She raised an eyebrow but opened the door without further questions asked. I walked in and saw them talking on the couch, having fun.  
''Well thanks, Jenna. '' I said but she ignored me.  
''Jenna?" I ask, not sure what's going on until it hit me.  
''Stefan! You compelled her?'' I asked in utter amazement. He turned his head to me, winked and started laughing with something Jenna said I couldn't hear. I turned to Beckah.  
''He compelled her!'' I said to her, again.  
''She is right, Stefan. You shouldn't compel her friends. '' She said to him. He just shrugged it off.  
"Wait until Elijah hears about it.'' I threatened and sat down on the kitchen island.  
''He won't.'' Stefan said and erased Jenna's memory. She blinked and looked around her.  
''Wow, this is a nice house.'' She said but I wasn't paying attention.  
''Yes he will, when he comes''  
''You won't tell a thing, Elena.'' Rebeckah interrupted me. I turned around, again, my neck was starting to hurt from all the turning, and stared at her with a questioning look.  
''He has had a lot on his mind the past few days, some siblings fighting won't do him good so neither of you will tell. Understood? From now on, you will come to me or Damon. " Stefan grinned and my mouth fell open.  
''But''  
''That's the last thing I want to hear about it.'' I crossed my arms, mad. It was practically giving Stefan a free pass to do whatever he liked. God. Jenna coughed a little unsure and I had almost forgotten her.  
''Rebeckah, this is my friend from school, Jenna. Jenna, this is my sister, Rebeckah. ''  
"Nice to meet you. We don't get to meet a lot of friends of Elena."  
"Nice to meet you too. It is also not easy meeting the siblings of Elena. '' Jenna responded and I rolled my eyes. After they talked a little bit about how I did at school and how I was around my friends, Klaus barged in.  
''Elijah won't be home soon, so I brought something with me. '' He said where after a tall skinny blond girl came through the door.  
"I'm very hungry so I'm just going to'' but before he could finish his sentence, Rebeckah interrupted him.  
'' We have a visitor, a friend of Elena. Jenna." Klaus looked at her from the top to her toes and it gave me the creeps at how he looked at her. Jenna looked like she felt uncomfortable under his stare and nodded friendly as a greeting.  
''Well, Elena. Apparently, I won't be needing this girl anymore. '' He said , pointing at the blond behind him.  
''If you only dare.'' I said.  
''Klaus.'' Rebeckah warned. He rolled his eyes, muttered something about us being boring and went to his room with the girl. After we heard his door shut, Jenna started talking.  
''Is it what I think it is?''  
''Kind of.'' I tried not to lie and it wasn't a lie, he won't only use her for the blood but probably also for sex. She cleared her throat to get the awkward silence that had fallen away.  
''So who is the youngest and who is the oldest? '' I named all my brothers and sister according to our birthdates and told her a little bit about their characters. Rebeckah had left again, leaving us with no food. There'd probably be a lot of healthy food in the fridge but I really didn't feel like being healthy. Klaus had mentioned Elijah not coming home , I wondered where he was but besides getting a little worried, I also felt relieved that I could order a pizza and after explaining that my siblings didn't need food, that they would take care of their own, we ordered two large pizzas. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang, probably the delivery guy with our pizzas. I opened the door and saw a familiar face.  
''Aren't you the bartender who gets underaged girls drunk?'' I asked. He smiled. ''Yeah, remember my name? Cause I happen to have one. And considering you ran into me, you should know my name by now.' 'I looked down, ashamed and acted like I tried to remember but I sucked at remembering names, I already knew I wouldn't be able to remember it.  
''I...''  
''Matt. His name is Matt, isn't it?'' Jenna who had come out of the couch, suddenly stood next to me.  
''So someone remembered. Are you too in our school? '' Matt asked.  
''I've never seen you before.'' he added.  
''Yeah, I'm Jenna. But I'm a newbie.''  
''Well, nice to meet you. ''  
''So, as to make it up to you for running into you, want to drink something with us next Friday?''  
Jenna, she couldn't have been more obvious, got really excited or nervous, I couldn't tell the difference, and started pinching my arm so hard that my blood stopped flowing. Matt answered that he would love to and asked if he could bring a friend, which was okay for us.  
He gave us the pizza's, waved goodbye and closed the door.

''I can't believe you know him! He is so handsome! I've been eyeing him for a while now, waiting for an opportunity to talk to him. ''  
''He is very cute. You should go for it.'' I said.  
''So, you give me the permission to?'' she asked shyly. I was confused.  
''What do you mean?''  
''Well, he has been talking to you, not to me and I assumed'' I cut her off before she could say more ridiculous things.  
''No! I mean, he is cute and friendly but he is not boyfriend materiel to me. Don't worry.'' I told her with a smile. It's not that I knew who was boyfriend materiel because I had never had one, one I loved at least. I've had boyfriends but they were just for status, not for the love or a relationship or any of that. It's actually very pathetic if I think about it, I've lived for so many years now and I've never had a boyfriend where I was in love with. I wondered how it felt, being in love with someone. I couldn't imagine wanting to be with someone all the time, seeing them as perfect, not minding their imperfections, being so open to someone. Someday, I'll probably know what it's like but thinking about it won't help so I pushed it to the back of my mind.  
''Thanks!'' she said, interrupting my thoughts, and threw her arms around me. I awkwardly hugged her back, we weren't the affectionate kind of people so I rarely hugged. We wanted to start our pizza's when Damon walked in.  
''Hey sis and girl next to my sis. ''  
''Hi, I'm Jenna. '' She greeted Damon who smiled his most charming smile.  
''Your brother, is very, very, very handsome.'' She whispered. I giggled because she didn't know he could hear her. I took a peek at him and saw his ego taking a boost but I gave him a warning look not to react. He took the hint because he saluted.  
''What are you eating?'' He asked, looking at the pizza in front of us.  
''Oh shit.'' I had totally forgotten it. Damon agreed with Elijah on a few things, like the eating habits. He cared a lot about the appearance of people. Jenna looked confused at me and I was trying to make an excuse but couldn't find one so I did what I was best at, I kept shut.  
''You know how bad that food is, it'll get you fat.'' He looked mad.  
''I thought you knew better.'' He took the pizza away and threw it in the bin.  
''But''  
''Shut up.'' He said, not mad but just silent.  
''Make something else. Elijah will be home in an hour. You're grounded, Elena.''  
''Because I ate pizza?'' I asked, in utter disbelief.  
''No way.'' I said, to my own amazement. I never stood up to any of my siblings, I always obeyed. And I was immediately reminded why. He swung me over his shoulder, ran in one second to my room, put me in bed and closed the door. I immediately got out and started pulling on my door but he had locked it.  
''You've got to be kidding me!'' I shouted, angry about not being able to do something. I leaned my ear against the door and listened. He compelled Jenna, making her leave. Great. She came one evening and got compelled twice. I wished Elijah was here, he would never let this happen. Realizing he wasn't going to let me out anymore, at least, not this evening, I put my pajamas on and heard the front door. I quickly ran to my door and tried to listen. It was Rebeckah, she asked where Jenna and I were. Damon told her about what happened, Rebeckah said he had acted a little bit over the top but Damon said he needed to so he could make sure I never did anything that wasn't allowed. I rolled my eyes. As if I could do such a thing with five vampires watching my back.  
''Can I come out?'' I asked in a normal voice.  
''No. '' was my immediate response. I decided not to go begging and went to bed, at eight 'o clock. An hour later, I woke up from a hand going through my hair.  
''Elijah,'' I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I was immediately reminded of what Rebeckah had said, he did look tired even though he was a vampire. He looked like he had been through a hell of a difficult time, so I just kept shut and said nothing about the recent events. ''Go back to sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning.'' He said where after he gave me a goodnight kiss and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up at five thirty because I had gone to bed at eight and I usually slept around eight hours so sleeping ten, was long. I got dressed and walked towards the balcony, looking down at our living room, hoping no one was home, especially not Damon, I was still mad at him. Or Stefan. Maybe Elijah'd be here and I could talk to him about what's going on, which I'm probably not allowed to know. I heard two voices talking, Rebeckah's and Elijah's. I couldn't see them so they must've been standing under the balcony. Trying not to breath too hard or make a sound, I caught some of what they were saying.  
''…come for her, I can feel...'' Rebeckah started talking lower, too low for me to hear but I didn't give up. This time, Elijah spoke.  
''I know, I have the same….'' He paused for a minute and sighed.  
''…don't know….If only Elena…of herself.'' My name? What did I have to do with anything? Maybe he had found out about last Friday, when Caroline had come to sleep and we had been home alone. Or Rebeckah told him about the wolf in the woods. This was either way not good.  
''Why are you up, it is five thirty in the morning.'' Damon said, looking on his watch. I pretended I didn't hear him and looked ahead of me, my arms leaning on the bar.  
Why didn't vampires sleep, it would've been much more handy now. He sighed.  
''So you're mad?'' He asked. Of course was I mad, and now, I was twice as mad because he had betrayed my position to Elijah and Rebeckah. As soon as they paid attention to their surroundings, they must've heard my heart beating and immediately stopped talking. They came in my view, away from the balcony.  
''Elena? Why are you up so early?'' I rolled my eyes.  
''What were you talking about? '' I asked them, arms crossed, trying to look mad. Rebeckah and Elijah looked at each other.  
''What did you hear?'' Rebeckah asked. I focused my eyes on Elijah, letting him notice I trusted him and expected him to tell the truth.  
''What were you talking about?'' I asked once again, ignoring Rebeckah.  
''Elena, ''Elijah started and I knew what he was going to say, that it was none of my business, that I didn't need to worry.  
''I want to know. It was about me, wasn't it? '' I interrupted him. Damon was leaning against the door behind me, probably enjoying the spectacle. Stefan and Klaus weren't home yet because if they were, they would've been up here already. I knew they weren't going to tell me but I was sick of it , sick of being left out, sick of being the different one. When no one spoke, tears fell down my cheeks. I went back to my room and wanted to lock the door but I didn't have the key. I sat down on my bed, legs curled up, my head between my arms. ''Let her have some time for herself.'' I heard Rebeckah say. I fell back asleep within a couple of minutes and dreamed about the wolf, I dreamed of me and him as a normal couple with a normal family.

I ignored everyone for two days but soon gave up. I didn't like fighting with my siblings but I hadn't forgiven them yet, last week hadn't been easy and no one had apologized for what they had done. Our routine was back as it was, without any sleepovers or guests. I also hadn't seen the wolf anymore which might have been good, if I didn't miss him so much. I often went back to the tree, sitting there for a couple of minutes, but Elijah had even become more protective, I couldn't go out in our yard without telling one of the vampires who stood by the window and watched the whole time. It was weird but I got used to it. The week passed by, without any words said about the conversation between Elijah and Rebeckah. I also didn't ask. If they wanted to keep it a secret, fine. But I could play the same game, I wasn't going to tell anything anymore. The next school week was even more boring than the last one and I was tired of getting lectures about things I already knew. There weren't much things I hadn't learned already on previous schools, I took almost every advanced class, had straight A's but never did anything. Life was easy, in a certain kind of way. The bell rang, it was Friday and Jenna had been thrilled to go to our double but not actually double date. At Eight 'o clock, I saw my chance when only Stefan was home with a girl in his bedroom. I sneaked out, ran to Jenna's car waiting for me at the end of our street and got in, glad I escaped. Ten minutes later, we arrived. I was curious who Matt would bring with him, I didn't know many people from our school. We walked in and I saw Matt sitting with his back to us, next to him a guy with black raven hair.  
''How do I look?'' Jenna nervously asked.  
''Could be better.'' I said.  
''Shit!'' she started to panic.  
''It was just a joke, Jenna. You look fabulous.'' I assured her. We walked towards Matt and his friend but when we faced them, my mouth dropped.  
''Hi, I'm Jake. You must be Elena.'' the wolf said. I looked at Matt and then back to the guy from my garden. ''Hi.'' Jenna said because I was speechless. I had hoped to see him again but hadn't expected to, especially not this soon. We sat down, all my questions going through my head again.  
''So Jake. Are you in our school?'' I asked, after finding my voice back.  
''No, I'm not. I know Matt from practice, we do martial arts together. '' He smiled and his perfect white teeth showed. Show off, I thought.  
"I'll get us some drinks,'' Jake said.  
''What do you guys want?'' he asked. After everyone had ordered, he left the table and went to the bar.  
''What's going on, Elena? You're acting weird.'' Jenna told me. I looked at her, then at Matt and saw he was confused too.  
''I'm going to help him with the drinks.'' I announced before leaving the table. I wanted to talk about last Sunday.  
''Who are you?'' I asked when I had taken a seat next to him at the bar while we were waiting for our order to come.  
''I'm Jake.'' He said while winking.  
''I know your name, you just told me but, where do you come from? What were you doing in my backyard? And '' but I stopped. I couldn't ask him about the killing part, I just couldn't. Especially not here. He must've noticed I was doubting but thankfully, didn't go deeper on it.  
''I was told to go there.'' He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
''By who?'' I asked, suddenly noticing how close we were, his hand almost touching mine, his knee already touching mine so I moved a little bit but did it subtle.  
''One of our pack leaders. We get these weird tasks every now and then, it's part of the training. '' I narrowed my eyes.  
''So someone told you to climb a tree in someone's backyard?'' I asked, disbelief filling my voice.  
''Yes. Well, it wasn't asked like that but…they gave me an address and told me to observe and rapport. So I did. ''  
''They gave you our address?'' I asked, finding this a little weird. ''Yeah, it's always another address. It's just part of the training to be able to spy and all that.'' He shrugged.  
''Why do you tell me this?''  
''You asked.'' I blinked. Honesty wasn't something I was used to.  
''Matt and Jenna are staring at us.'' I turned around.  
''Why?'' I asked.  
''Because we're still sitting here, with the drinks.'' I turned back at the bar and hadn't noticed the drinks.  
''Oh. We should''  
''Yeah.'' We took the drinks to the table and sat down silently. I wanted to ask more questions but it should wait. Matt nor Jenna asked us to explain why we had been gone so long so no words were said about it. The rest of the evening was actually fun, I was glad it didn't fulfill my expectations. At eleven, Elijah stormed through the door and got mad at one of the waiters. Me and Jenna were the only ones who could see him because we faced the door. The guys noticed our attention moved to something behind them so they turned their heads. Jake's eyes widened, mine too. I immediately ducked behind the table. Matt, Jenna and Jake gave me a weird look. I told him the raging guy couldn't see me here, I also mentioned I didn't want to go in further details. Jake suddenly stood up, his fists balled. I couldn't see what was happening so I moved a little until my eyes were only visible above the table. Elijah had moved, and so had the waiter. They were heading outside, both full of anger. I stood up, ready to go after them but Jake was ahead of me. I told Matt and Jenna to stay there, but they wouldn't listen. I sighed. I tried to explain it was nothing, they needn't worry. They weren't convinced yet so I promised I'd explain it later but that they needed to trust me for now. This was something they could live with and said they would stay here, waiting for us. I nodded and went after Jake. As I opened the door, a cold breeze came out and I rubbed my arms. I had forgotten my jacket inside. I was standing on the parking lot and saw Jake getting closer to an alley. I ran to catch up with him and to get warmer. He gestured to come closer but walking, not running. I obeyed and when I stood next to him, I started to wonder why he was here.

''He'', Jake said pointing to the waiter fighting , '' is one of the wolves of my pack.'' He whispered so low I almost hadn't heard him.  
''The other one,'' I said while looking at him, ''is my brother.'' We both were confused, not knowing what was going on. Elijah and the wolf started fighting, it was obvious Elijah was mad about something the wolf had done but it looked like he didn't know what he had done wrong. It was all I could make up about the fight. After Elijah had thrown the wolf against the wall, I pushed Jake down. He wanted to go and help the tall guy. It was none of our business , now I sounded like Elijah, and he probably couldn't handle a vampire. We kept put, watching them throw a few more punches at each other until Elijah got a phone call and the fight ended. We stood too far away to hear what he was saying.  
''He hates violence, '' I told Jake, standing up for my brother who looked cruel.  
''He always gets mad at my siblings if they fight or hurt someone. I don't get why he would hurt him.'' I stood up to leave, I didn't want to watch this anymore. To my surprise, Jake followed. We walked past the door of the Mystic Grill, looked for a spot out of view to sit and sat down. I put my elbows on my knees and sighed.  
''Your brother, you say he is a vampire. Is he a newborn?'' Jake asked. I shook my head.  
''We're the originals.''  
''The first vampires?'' He asked.  
''So you've heard about us. '' I smiled. I couldn't sit, I needed something to do. I stood up and started walking around in little circles while I explained our history. The whole story long he sat silently on the pavement. ''What are you thinking?'' I asked, getting dizzy from the circles. I sat back down, next to him. He turned his head towards me.  
''That you're very special. '' His face was serious, so was mine. I didn't know how to react so I looked away. Coward, I thought. Suddenly, I remembered what we were doing here. I took my phone and was surprised. On the screne stood I had ten missed calls, five from Elijah, three from Rebeckah and two from Damon. Shit. They must've noticed I went away. I didn't feel like calling them back because they would know for sure I went away. So I just texted Jenna everything was okay, and we'd be back inside soon.  
''Matt, is he'' I asked. ''No he is not a wolf. We really only do martial arts together.'' Jake smiled. I smiled too. ''I wonder why Marcus was fighting with your brother. ''  
''Yeah me too.'' So Marcus was his name. I needed to remember, c'mon, Elena I told myself.  
''Maybe you can ask him about it?'' I tried.  
''I was planning to. Aren't you going to ask your brother? '' ''If I wanted to be killed by him, yes I would. '' I looked up. The sky was empty, not a single star was shining. ''I'm not supposed to go outside alone, without any of my siblings. I wasn't even supposed to go outside at all. '' ''Yet here you are.'' I laughed and told him about Stefan, the relationship I had with him and how I got away. I also told him about everyone else, what they were like, what they liked, what they hated, I told him things I had never told anyone. Things I couldn't tell anyone. It felt good to say it all out loud, to tell someone all my frustrations about them. The best part was, he understood. He knew how it was not to be able to say everything you wanted to say, to be extra careful with everything you did or said.  
''Here you are!'' Jenna and Matt came out, holding our jackets.  
''You texted me half an hour ago you'd be back in soon. I tried to call you, texted you but you didn't answer.'' I looked at my cellphone, saw one missed call and two messages. I raised my eyebrow.  
''You must've been so worried, you send me at least two messages! '' I said, looking from Jenna to Matt and back. Jake knew what I was going at.  
''Yeah, Matt. It was awful being alone with a girl, wasn't it?'' We both started laughing when we saw their faces going red in one second.  
''Shit, it is already eleven thirty? I need to get back home.'' I announced and took my jacket from Jenna. I looked at my cell, ten new messages. I didn't even bother opening them.  
''I'll walk if you'd like to stay, it's not that far. ''  
''Or I can drive you home, I'm here by car too. '' Jake offered. I smiled, thankful I didn't have to walk because if Elijah found out, he'd be furious. Jenna said she'd take Matt home. After saying goodbye, they went back inside.  
''Thanks.'' I said.  
''For what? I haven't brought you home yet.'' Jake replied. He winked and I rolled my eyes. He knew damn well why I thanked him. We walked towards a black range rover.  
''So you're rich and have a good taste for cars. '' He laughed.  
''Guess I don't have to tell you my address.'' I joked.  
''Nope, I remember. Fourth tree on the right, second branch.'' We both started laughing, it felt nice. While he was driving we talked and I had been long it since I had such a good time. I was even sad when he pulled over, a street away as I had asked.  
''See you soon.'' I hope, I added in my mind. He nodded.  
''Hey, '' he said when I pulled the door of the car open.  
''I lost my number, can I have yours?'' He winked and even though the joke was lame, it was cute. I gave him my number, hoped he'd send me a message this evening already, god was I greedy. He drove off and I went back to our yard. Stefan immediately ran into me but instead of scolding at me, he gave me a hug. I was too amazed to hug back. It didn't last long though. He soon let me loose, threw me over his shoulder and ran inside. Once in the house, he locked the door with all its locks, which were many.  
''Context?'' I asked.  
''You!'' Stefan said, his voice full of anger and something else I had never heard with him, concern.  
''Where have you been? Everybody is looking for you.'' He said. He paced around the kitchen island, clenching and unclenching his fists over and over again. I didn't know what to say.  
''What do you mean everybody is looking for me?'' I was sure Elijah had been doing something else the past hour, I had seen him. I looked around, nobody appeared to be home but Stefan.  
''Don't dare to move. '' Stefan commanded. I held my hands up like the police always asked if they caught you. Not that I had ever been caught at anything, I was the good kind of people. Stefan called someone, telling him or her I was safe and home. After the call, he texted a few other people. I assumed my siblings. I looked at my cellphone again, fifteen new messages now. ''Why didn't you answer any of them?'' Stefan asked, still trembling from anger. I knew I needed to be careful with what I said. ''I hadn't seen them until now.'' ''Bullshit! You're a liar, Elena. '' ''Can I go to my room?'' I asked. ''I said you needed to,'' but he stopped talking in the middle of his sentence. ''Stay.'' He ordered, as if I was a dog, and went downstairs, to the basement. To be a little rebellious, I set a little step to the side. ''I said stay. Why can't you ever listen?'' He growled and took my arms, dragging me to one of the pillars that held the house. I hadn't noticed the rope in his hands until he tied them around me and the pillar. ''Are you serious? '' I asked, not liking where this was going.  
''You've just proven my point. If I turn around you'll be gone again. This is the only way I am sure to know you stay.''  
''This is definitely child abuse.'' My arms started to get hurt from being pulled back. The rope was making cuts on my wrists, which didn't help either. I slowly slid down, hoping a sitting position would feel better and I was right. It was much better. A second later, Elijah got in, put his phone down on our kitchen island and looked at me with the glimmer in his eyes from earlier when he had been fighting still in his eyes. For the first time in my life, I was scared of him. Maybe Caroline was right, they were killers.


End file.
